In a broken dream
by kurayami megami
Summary: Situado antes de la llegada de Thomas / Diferentes laberintos, diferentes sujetos de prueba ¿Podrían alguna vez encontrarse?
1. PROLOGO

_In a broken dream_

 **P RÓ LO GO**

Minho sabía que el laberinto tenía sus maneras de romper a la gente.

Podía notarlo en su compañeros cada mañana que salían a hacer su recorrido y las esperanzas se desvanecían de sus miradas, aunque al volver tuvieran que ajustarse los pantalones y fingir que las cosas no estaban tan mierteras como lo aparentaban.

Era, a su humilde opinión, el segundo trabajo más pesado de el Área después de el líder, pues mentirle a un grupo de chicos huérfanos de que posiblemente aquel sería su único hogar era realmente una gran forma de matar el espíritu.

Nick podría haber sido un gran actor, pensó. Lograba levantar los ánimos de los demás sin siquiera mostrar sus verdaderos temores, ocultando sus demonios como nunca nadie lo había hecho pues debía mantener el orden en un lugar donde cualquier cosa podría hacer explotar las frágiles mentes de los chicos.

Esa era su más grande motivación para correr todos los días, además que era una forma de alejarse de esa vida común en la que los demás ya estaban inmersos. Sentía que ése no era su lugar, y la única manera de ser libre era, irónicamente, corriendo a través de los pasillos de el laberinto.

Aquella mañana transcurrió como cualquier otra: Con él dando instrucciones a sus demás corredores y comenzando su ruta de el día. Newt había empezado a caminar de nuevo por el accidente de apenas unas semanas antes, cuando Alby lo encontró.

Y pensaban que él era estúpido, pero no quiso hacer preguntas de lo sucedido.

Limpiando su mente de ideas, se concentró en el pasillo que le daba la bienvenida. No siempre lo recibía con tal vista tan serena, cubierto por una capa de neblina y la oscuridad de los rincones. Invitador, pensó, comenzando a sumergirse en su misión.

Sabia cada vuelta, cada sector y cada marca que distintos corredores habían dejado con el tiempo; Conocía las pisadas de Jack, a quien le quedaban los zapatos algo apretados o a Stephen, quien daba zancadas con sus piernas largas de jirafa. El laberinto ya no era más un extraño para él, y cualquier cosa fuera de su lugar era algo que saltaba a la vista.

El día estaba pasando.

Minho corrió la última vuelta del laberinto, seguro de que aquella sería la recta final antes de volver a casa y anotar todo en los mapas, hasta que el sonido de pasos altisonantes a los suyos le hizo girar en una esquina equivocada. Era un trote mucho más ligero que cualquiera de los que conocía, y sus sentidos se activaron de golpe, subiendo los latidos de su corazón.

Sea lo que fuese, se movía demasiado rápido, como si quisiera alcanzarlo.

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap._

En su plan, dio vuelta en la pared más cercana, colisionando con cualquiera que estuviese corriendo en dirección contraria.

¿Quién había sido el miertero que se había equivocado de sección?

Sintió la tierra metérsele por el cuello de la camisa, y los dientes chocar unos con otros. Algo aturdido pero levantándose del impacto, no dudó en descargar su furia.

—¡Pero qué demonios maldito Shank!—le gritó, esperando a encontrarse a Jack o Stephen, o algún otro idiota que estaba a punto de perder sus dientes, pero se encontró con algo que nunca había imaginado en su corta memoria.

Una chica.

Tenía los ojos rasgados y el cabello negro y largo en una coleta; sus rodillas estaban rojas por la caída, pero estaba muy bien equipada, con un reloj, mochila y navaja.

Era una corredora.

Sin palabras, retrocedió. La chica también aturdida se levantó del suelo y antes de que Minho balbuceara ella ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo del que había llegado. El chico sacudió la cabeza y miró su reloj, faltaban unos minutos para que las puertas se cerraran.

Los pasos trotaron lejos, hasta que se volvieron el suave arrullo en las paredes del laberinto.

Continuó su camino sin decir una palabra, tratando de recordar cada detalle en el rostro de la alucinación que lo había golpeado.

Si, el laberinto tenía maneras diferentes de destruir a uno.

Pero jamás pensó que encontrarían una para él.


	2. The wolf from the door

**TH E WO LF FR OM TH E DO OR**

 _"I keep the wolf from the door_

 _But he calls me up"_

Minho imaginó que sus pulmones estallarían.

Correr a toda la capacidad que sus piernas daban para salvar su trasero de quedarse encerrado en el laberinto era un plan suicida. Nadie arriesgaría su vida para probar cuanto podía aguantar su estamina, pero tampoco habían encontrado nada aparte de los horribles monstruos e insectos, mucho menos a una miertera chica en el laberinto.

Su corazón latía a todo lo que daba, podía sentirlo en sus oídos. Golpeaba su pecho como un furioso tambor y si se moría de un infarto, al menos su cuerpo estaría en el Área.

No creyó que alguien lo esperaría del otro lado, pero su boca abierta por el esfuerzo de mantener el aire en su cuerpo alertó a los pocos amigos que tenía. Alby, el lesionado de Newt y Nick lo esperaban con nerviosismo en la entrada.

Su primer paso en el área le supo a gloria, y sin detenerse se lanzó sobre la primera persona sensata que podría escuchar su problema sin tomárselo como una broma.

—Alby, tenemos que hablar.

Alby alzó ambas cejas sorprendido. La última vez que había visto tan serio y con la lengua de fuera a Minho había sido cuando se encontró por primera vez a un _Griever_ y sin cuestionar asintió, continuando su camino indicándole al líder de los corredores que lo siguiera, no sin antes ofrecerle un poco de agua que el corredor aceptó gustoso antes de echarse en el suelo.

El resto de los habitantes del área trabajaba sin prestarles mucha atención. Los chicos de Zart estaban en sus posiciones, Gally y los constructores se movían levantado grandes trozos de madera y Newt tenía una pequeña charla con Nick mientras apuntaban cosas en una de las notas para los creadores después de cerciorarse de que estaba vivo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los de más, esperó ansioso con los brazos cruzados. Si era tan grave como para contárselo primero a el que a Nick, entonces tenían un problema.

—¿vas a darme una explicación de por qué casi no terminas el recorrido? —le cuestionó. La cara de Minho se puso más pálida y Alby esperó lo peor.

—Escucha, aún no sé si mi salud mental está en condición para contar lo que vi, pero si todo fue real entonces tenemos un _garlopo_ problema— la atención de Alby fue completamente captada por sus palabras, y ante la mirada curiosa de amigo continuó.— demonios, sigo temblando de sólo pensarlo.

—¿puedes cortar directo al grano?

—Estoy recuperándome del daño emocional, por dios— ladró Minho, masajeó sus sienes y levantó la mirada— estaba a tiempo terminando mi recorrido, cuando en la última vuelta algo me golpeó —Alby lo miró preocupado por primera vez, a lo que Minho continuó — y gracias a todo lo bueno no fue un _Grieve_ r, pero se te va a caer el cabello cuando te diga…

—dije que cortarás directo—le gruñó, a lo que Minho sonrió.

—fue una chica. Una garlopa y muy linda chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿éstas seguro de lo que viste, Minho?

La voz de Zart se ahogó entre las preguntas y gritos que lanzaban los otros líderes de sección. Los chicos debatían y se gritaban los unos a los otros de que aquello era imposible, pero viniendo de el líder de los corredores siempre había una posibilidad. Alby soltó un silbido doloroso que lo hizo callar a todos en un segundo, mientras Nick indicaba con una mano al aire que todos guardaran silencio. Las miradas escépticas de los chicos se clavaron en Minho de nuevo.

—más seguro que el moretón que me dejó cuando caí —el corredor mostró el dorso de su brazo dejando ver una marca bastante grande y de color violeta.

Las expresiones de asombro y disgusto no se hicieron esperar.

—no tiene sentido, ¿qué haría una chica en medio del laberinto?—preguntó Newt. Minho negó con la cabeza.

—ya les he dicho, era una corredora—rodó los ojos como si la cosa fuere tan clara como el agua — puedo reconocer a uno apenas lo vea, ella venia equipada con todo para hacer el recorrido. Además, sabía el camino de regreso.

—¿eso quiere decir que hay más chicas como ella?—preguntó de nuevo Zart y la sala se quedó en silencio. Minho quiso golpearlo, lo único que hacía era alebrestar el gallinero.

—espero que si...—murmuro Winston. Las caras de los chicos se partían entre el asombro y el terror. ¿Esto sería otro truco de los creadores?

—chicas...en un laberinto—le continuó Nick, pensativo. El resto de los chicos en la sala también imaginó su parte.

—yo creo que Minho ha inventado todo esto por falta de aire en su cerebro—dijo Gally escéptico— seguramente su mente le juega bromas por que está desesperado por una novia.

—Al menos yo estoy afuera haciendo una diferencia para sacar tu patético trasero de aquí.

—¡pues no veo que funcione! —le respondió. Minho se levanto con el puño cerrado pero Newt lo detuvo.

—¡cálmense!—les ordenó Alby. Nick se interpuso entre los habitantes y colocó una mano en el hombro de el líder de los corredores. Su mirada era de esperanza, pero también estaba intrigado y curioso.

—Si tienes razón Minho, debemos hablar con ellas—dijo Nick— tal vez uniéndonos podremos salir de aquí. Ellas pueden ser nuestra única manera.

La sola idea de salir de ahí se plantó en sus cabezas. Después de dos años tratando de salir de ahí sin ninguna diferencia al fín habían encontrado la manera de cambiar el juego. La voz de el líder resonó por las paredes de madera y nadie objetó nada.

—entonces, ¿seguiré corriendo?

—si vuelves a tropezarte con ella, trata de hablar. De cualquier manera, todos los corredores deben estar atentos a algún tipo de cambio en el laberinto. Debemos descubrir que sucede y por qué los creadores nos tienen separados. —Nick sonrió a la mitad, con un deje de seguridad y entuciasmo— ¿crees poder volverla a encontrar?

Y Minho asintió, no iba a ser una tarea fácil, pero estaría preparado.


	3. Once upon a dream

**ON CE UP ON A DR EAM**

 _And I know it's true_

 _that visions are seldom all they seem_

Minho pensó que las cosas podían volverse interesantes.

El problema era que aquella chica no había vuelto a aparecer, y su reputación estaba quedando por los suelos.

El día que había vuelto al laberinto esperó con ansias volverla a encontrar entre los pasillos, pero ni una sola alma se presentó de nuevo dejándolo con un enorme hueco en el estómago. Se quedó ahí, parado como un idiota en el punto dónde la había encontrado esperando. Regresó con la rabia en la garganta y la mirada sarnosa de Gally a quien quería golpear en la cara, mofándose en silencio de su mala suerte y la desesperación de los demás.

El sol se ponía y volvía a salir, y Minho no quería que nadie tomara su sección de nuevo. ¿Había sido una coincidencia? ¿Su imaginación? Se sintió aturdido, como si aquella chica lo hubiese abandonado. El suceso se había olvidado, pero Minho no podía hacerlo. Era imposible que algo que lo había dejado en el suelo fuera parte de su imaginación, pero algo en su cabeza le impedía darle una explicación a su existencia.

Corrió sobre el camino de regreso con mucha más energía de la que utilizaba.

Intentando sacar de su sistema a esa figura, trotó a todo lo que sus piernas le daban mientras el aire escapaba de su cuerpo. Su corazón latía y lo lastimaba, pero era la única manera de olvidarse en dónde estaba y hacia a dónde se dirigía. Las lianas lo golpeaban y escuchaba al pasar cerca de ellas, la humedad corriendo como gotas de agua sobre su piel descubierta y el rostro.

No escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a el a la misma velocidad hasta que el golpe llegó y lo tiró al suelo mucho más fuerte que la primera vez, sintiendo la sangre resbalarle por la boca y la barbilla escociéndole.

Ahora si, estaba muy enfadado.

—¡DEMÓNIOS! —gritó, tocando la sangre que brotaba de su labio. La persona en cuestión también se quejó, pero ya estaba de pie. Minho miró un par de zapatos de corredor tamaño promedio, seguidos por un par de piernas largas y bronceadas por el sol. Su mirada subió y ahí encontró lo que días antes anhelaba ver.

La chica.

—¡Ahá! ¡Sabía que no estaba loco!—vitoreo el corredor, levantándose en un segundo de el suelo. La chica lo miró aturdida mientras trataba de ganar aire en sus pulmones.

Minho tuvo que aceptarlo, sentía ese enorme tirón en el estomago de tan solo verla pues era demasiado bonita como para admirarla por mucho rato, pero lo mejor no era eso, si no que tenía esos ojos retadores e inteligentes. No recordaba nada acerca de las chicas en su vida, pero era inevitable no sentir curiosidad. Sabía que de alguna manera, de su lado también habían platicado del asunto.

Se preguntó qué cosas habían dicho de él.

—Esto es una locura, No puedo hacerlo…las demás están locas—murmuró, su voz tintineando como algo mágico y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero Minho la tomó del brazo.

—Estoy muy seguro que tenemos que hablar princesa, tengo órdenes directas de hacerlo contigo y tus amigas. ¿Tienes idea de cuando tiempo llevo esperándote?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que les he hablado de ti? —le respondió con dureza, su mano se había vuelto un puño cerrado que esperó no planeara plantar sobre su cuerpo o rostro. Minho sonrió, era oficialmente su tipo.

—Si quisieras evitarme hubieras corrido hacia otro lado, pero no veo que lo hagas —le dijo y soltándole la mano continuó, ofreciéndosela para tomarla voluntariamente— Mi nombre es Minho, mucho gusto.

La chica miró su mano con desconfianza, pero alargó la suya para tomarla en un fuerte apretón. Segura, pensó Minho, y cada vez le gustaba más.

—Sun Hee— le respondió, y algo dentro de él se movió. Conocía esa lengua y la forma en la que lo pronunciaba, no era algo que había escuchado en el Claro. Nadie sabía que el conocía otro idioma.

—Sabes, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien—Minho sonrió, pero la chica seguía con la expresión intranquila y disgustada, como si su sola imagen fuera algo anormal— Mis amigos se volverán locos cuando sepan que no eres una alucinación.

—Mira, sólo vengo a dar un mensaje—le dijo, apretando los labios— Creo que todo esto tiene que ser una trampa, pero mis compañeras…consideran que debemos hablar con ustedes.

—Woah, eso es exactamente lo que mis amigos piensan. Podemos arreglar una cita para el próximo…

—No te hagas el gracioso—le ladró, seria— Ya está arreglado. Ellas vendrán conmigo en el recorrido en la mañana, Solo venía a advertirte que nos guiarás hacia tu lado del laberinto.

—Espera, ¿Ellas vendrán? Pensé que sería mucho más difícil persuadirlas—Minho pasó el dorso de su mano por la frente— soy demasiado bueno dando primeras impresiones.

—No te hagas ideas, esto que está sucediendo…no me fío nada en ustedes—Le dedicó una mirada tan dura que sintió el golpe directo al pecho— Y si por mi fuera, ya te hubiese entregado a esos monstruos que rondan por el laberinto, pero me han dado órdenes de contactarte de nuevo para asegurarme de que no fueras una pesadilla…

—¿esto, una pesadilla? —le indicó, señalándose así mismo— no lo juzgues hasta que lo pruebes.

Sun Hee volteó los ojos y Minho soltó una carcajada. Era maravilloso saber que era real, y que en cierta forma, la irritaba tanto como a los demás. Dios, ya estaba seguro que serían mejores amigos.

—No lo olvides…—susurró, lo tomó tan rápido de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared. Un escarabajo se arrastró hacia donde se encontraban y Sun Hee los escondió mucho más profundo en las lianas. Podía sentir el calor emanando de su cuerpo y lo fuerte que sus dedos se aferraban a su camisa, sin temblar una sola vez en el agarre. Minho quiso protestar, pero ella colocó una mano sobre su boca y lo miró fijamente, amenazándolo. Su rostro era simétrico y bello, con unos ojos oscuros, pecas sobre su nariz y los labios llenos.

—…Vendremos en la mañana, estén preparados—murmuró, soltándolo en un solo golpe y comenzando a correr a la dirección contraria.

Minho sintió la sonrisa en sus labios y el sudor correr por su frente mientras los pasos se desvanecían en el aire. El dolor, combinado con la sangre, le confirmaban que estaba ahí y todo era real. Gally probablemente se reiría pero Minho no tedría que partirle la cara para humillarlo por que la chica era eral _, las chicas eran reales_ y él tenía razón.

Maldijo cuando miró su reloj y el tiempo que quedaba. Aquello sería otro desplante para salvar su vida, pero no importaba.

Ellas vendrían.


	4. Haunted Man

**HA UN TED MA N**

 _Haunted man_  
 _Why did you lead me on_  
 _Why did you let me in your home_

Newt no creyó una sola palabra.

Ni siquiera con todos los ademanes exagerados y la seguridad en la voz de Minho lo hicieron cambiar de opinión, la idea de que no estaban solos en el mundo era tan grande que no entraba en su sistema y era imposible creerlo, mucho más sabiendo que eran chicas de las que hablaban.

Al principio había tenido esperanza, pero mientras los días pasaban y Minho regresaba sin noticias su fe se desvaneció como el polvo, comenzando a creer que la teoría de Gally era cierta. El momento en que su afortunado trasero entró casi a punto de que las puertas se cerraran le indicó que algo había sucedido y no se había equivocado.

El líder de los corredores les contó una historia fantástica de la chica (a quien llamaba Sun hee con mucha confianza) y que sin dudas vendrían al día siguiente justo en la mañana. Les contó que era muy inteligente, pues lo había encontrado sigilosamente en la sección que le tocaba, y que lo había mencionado a sus compañeras. Orgulloso como el pavo real que era, no paró de alabar sus buenas cualidades para la persuasión y que sin ellas jamás lo hubiesen logrado.

"Natural" dijo, y el estómago de Newt se contrajo. No podía ser tan fácil, no podía ser tan sencillo o casualidad el haberlas encontrado puesto que nada lo había sido durante todos esos años. El conocía el laberinto también y jamás vio algo diferente.

Tocó su pierna, Clint lo había dado de alta tiempo atrás pero el no podría dejar las muletas aún cuando ya podía dar los primeros pasos. Sabía que se caería, que fallaría en todos los intentos y nunca podría volver a correr otra vez, tampoco quería hacerlo de nuevo. El vacío que llenó su estómago al caer se quedó ahí, y el dolor insoportable que lo torturó semanas le acompañó, recordándole que su vida no le pertenecía sino a aquellos quienes los mantenían bajo su control.

Quien moría, quien vivía. Quien entraba y salía.

Si alguien le preguntaba, cuando Minho salió a correr de nuevo al laberinto esa mañana donde "recibiría" a las chicas no se dignó a mirar. Aunque todos se había levantado temprano sólo para verlo entrar como todos los días, Newt se volteó en un intento rebelde de evadir la emoción y nervios. Nick se posó firme, mucho más inquieto de lo que podría demostrar y apretando sus manos en su intento de guardar la compostura; A su lado Alby lo apoyaba con su mirada fija hacia el corredor que poco a poco desaparecía en la oscuridad de los muros.

Newt lo sentía, los nervios y el miedo en el silencio que los habitantes quienes estaban ansiosos de lo que sucedería, nadie podía asegurarles que las cosas saldrían bien o si era una trampa peligrosa de los creadores para hacerlos sufrir. Tantas posibilidades fatales que Nick les había explicado la noche anterior en su reunión improvisada, abriéndose como nunca lo había hecho ante a los líderes sobre sus propias especulaciones.

¿Vendrían en paz? ¿quién podía asegurarles que eran inofensivas? ¿A caso sería una manera de exterminarlos por dentro?

O en el más extremo de los casos, ¿Sería que ellos eran los únicos en la tierra?

Los minutos pasaban, Alby les gritó que volvieran a sus actividades.

Aunque nadie se movió al principio, un grito más de Nick los sacó de su trance y volvieron a trabajar.

Las manos de Newt se entrelazaban y el estómago lo tenía en la garganta. Quería ignorar el asunto, no sentirse patético en temer lo que probablemente podía suceder pero era imposible.

El tiempo corría. El silencio y el viento los acompañaban. Tenía en su mano su machete, ¿Tendría que usarlo?

La mirada atenta de Nick se levantó al sonido de los pasos provenientes del laberinto. Alby se tensó en su mismo lugar y lo tomó del hombro.

Newt observó a Minho regresar por las grandes puertas de el laberinto, a travesó la puerta principal con un trote tranquilo y una sonrisa plasmada que hacía desaparecer sus ojos en una línea recta. Los primeros segundos fue pura decepción, pues apenas trotaba un paso tranquilo pero estaba solo.

Hasta que dentro de la neblina, las figuras comenzaron a tomar forma.

Instintivamente Nick se acercó corriendo arrastrando a Alby con el. Newt se levantó con el cuidado necesario mientras los habitantes se reunieron en un círculo alrededor de la entrada, con Nick en el centro, Alby a su lado. Con un trote firme aparecieron ante ellos, el nostálgico sentimiento alrededor, un sueño que era tan lejano e imposible se detuvo en la puerta de su "Hogar" y les congeló la sangre.

Eran chicas.

El asombro no se dejó escapar, pero nadie decía una palabra. Las chicas, que eran cinco

en total, caminaban lentamente observando s su alrededor, las estructuras y los chicos.

—oh shuck, miertero Minho— Newt escuchó murmurar a Gally.

—antes de que ustedes Shanks abran la boca y se avergüencen, piensen bien si quieren

ofender a nuestras invitadas—susurró Alby, al tiempo que apuntó a la siluetas, quienes poseían en sus manos diferentes armas para defenderse; arcos, machetes y un gran martillo amenazaban a los chicos imprudentes. Newt dudó en por qué las traerían, si por el viaje en el laberinto o por ellos.

—Bienvenidas a nuestro… eh, hogar—balbuceó Nick, dando un paso adelante de todos. Si Newt hubiese estado en su lugar no podría haber formulado la oración. La

chica más alta y de piel oscura se plantó frente a el con una mirada serena pero fuerte.

Vestía con una prenda de manga larga y un pantalón militar negro. Su cabeza estaba

rapada y su rostro estaba marcado por manchas blancas que hacían lucir sus ojos mucho

más feroces, como si hubiese estado en una guerra. Nick tragó nervioso, pero la chica levantó la mano y las demás bajaron la guardia.

—pensé por un momento que estabas completamente loca Sun Hee, pero ver es creer— la

chica habló con una voz demasiado dulce para su apariencia. Los chicos del Claro retrocedieron al escucharla—disculpa si los asustamos, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

La chica sonrió y Nick soltó sus nervios.

—nadie les hará daño, puedo prometerlo.

—¿puedes?—le cuestionó, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Recorría la cara de los chicos como si tratara de memorizarlos mientras las demás se mantenían en una formación ordenada— nada mal para un grupo de chicos.

—…¿gracias?

—es una broma— la chica, que al parecer era la líder, bajó su arma.— aunque es bastante impresionante. Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente.

—claro, este…¡encargados, convoco a una asamblea! Los demás deben volver a trabajar.

—¿Realmente las dejará entrar? —murmuró Gally, mientras los demás se quejaban, pero continuaban su camino.

Las chicas se movilizaron rápidamente junto a su líder en completo orden y silencio. Newt

cojeó a una distancia prudente, pero era inevitable mirarlas de reojo y no estar asombrado de que realmente estuvieran ahí. Una chica pelirroja y grande le lanzó un gruñido, luciendo su martillo sobre su hombro y caminando como si estuviera enojada con todos. Minho trotó junto a la chica más alta del grupo, quien irónicamente compartía muchos rasgos con él, pero no parecía agradarle en absoluto.

Una vez que todos los encargados se reunieron, el silencio los acompañó mientras cada uno tomaban su lugar y se veían incómodos. Las chicas se situaron en el centro de la habitación, aunque la líder del grupo estaba tranquila, las demás mantenían en sus manos las armas preparadas para la acción. Nick se colocó en su lugar, mirándo a su alrededor y nervioso aclarando su garganta para hablar.

—deberíamos comenzar por las presentaciones…¿les molesta si las damas son primero?

Una pequeña risa provino de una de las chicas, pero las demás se veían para nada impresionadas. Los chicos del claro se miraron entre si y Nick suspiró.

—Mi nombre es Nick y soy el líder de el Claro. En este lugar tenemos diferentes roles y

cada uno tiene un líder que toma parte de las decisiones que se llevan acabo. Ya deben conocer a Minho, con quien pudimos encontrarlas.

Minho alzo su mano y le guiñó el ojo a la chica con quien venía, que lo evitó con tranquilidad.

—el líder de los corredores. Soltero también.

Newt resopló, lo había visto venir. La líder alzó una ceja.

—lo justo es lo justo—susurro la chica— Mi nombre es Aibileen. Estas

son mis compañeras de más confianza y las únicas que aceptaron venir a éste viaje.

El Grupo de chicas se colocó en orden, desde la chica peliroja con el mazo, hasta la más pequeña que traía un arco en las manos. No lucían nada felices, pero al menos no blandían sus armas con ganas de acabar con ellos. Estaban preparadas, podía afirmar Newt, con todo el equipo que traían encima; estaban limpias y sin duda, en una buena forma, como si entrenaran para algo.

—Sun hee es quien se contactó con ustedes—Aibileen señaló a la chica en cuestión, quien los miró con un vacío espectral, juzgando si su acción hacia sido afortunada o todo lo contrario. Tenía los ojos rasgados, era alta y casi en su totalidad puro músculo— Una de las más rápidas _exploradoras_ de _el Área._

—¿ _Exploradoras_?... —murmuró Winston.

—Recorren el laberinto todos los días, Analizan las combinaciones—aclaró Aibileen— Imagino que es lo mismo que sus… _Corredores_ hacen.

—Somos más parecidos de lo que imaginamos—dijo Nick—Tratamos de salir de éste lugar a toda costa.

—Llevamos años intentando encontrar la respuesta al laberinto, estar aquí en lo más lejos que hemos llegado de saber la verdad y no podíamos perder la oportunidad—Aibileen miró a su alrededor— pensar que existía un laberinto lleno de chicos…

—El sentimiento es mutuo, aún no podemos creerlo—le siguió Nick. Ante sus palabras, la comodidad llegó, puesto que los líderes se entendían entre ellos. El aire se volvió menos tenso— Sabemos que es algo difícil, pero quisiéramos saber de dónde vienen, cómo llegaron hasta aquí….

—Provenimos de un lugar al que llamamos "El área". Somos un grupo por completo de chicas atrapadas como ustedes, entre las paredes de un laberinto —Aibileen lo interrumpió con brusquedad— Sun hee regresó con las noticias de que había encontrado a un chico en su recorrido por el laberinto y las cosas comenzaron a burbujear, teníamos que encontrarlo e interrogarlo, pero nuestra líder no quiso arriesgar a todo el grupo por lo que las voluntarias estamos aquí…

—Somos el equipo suicida—murmuró la peliroja a una chica rubia, quien soltó una risita.

—No somos una amenaza, queríamos ver con nuestros propios ojos que no eran una trampa de las personas que nos mantienen aquí.

—Las armas, ¿Era realmente necesario? —Farfulló Gally. Aibileen dirigió su vista tan rápido y cortante, que el habitante retrocedió ligeramente hacia atrás por la impresión.

—¿Entrarías a ese laberinto sin tener algo para defenderte? —le preguntó, y la cara de Gally enrojeció ante su realización.

—¿Podrían darnos un minuto para platicar el asunto en privado? —preguntó Nick, lanzándole una mirada acusadora al líder de los constructores. Aibileen asintió con la cabeza y le indicó a sus compañeras que la siguieran. Al salir, una chica de cabello castaño apareció en la visión de Newt, quien no la había identificado al llegar.

Ante sus ojos era una chica sencilla; El cabello corto como chico, el rostro fino, los ojos marrones y un aspecto de trabajo. Se notaba que su mente no esta estaba en el problema, ni siquiera parecía percatarse de que se encontraba rodeada de gente extraña. Cuando clavó su mirada en Newt y la pierna vendada, el chico se encogió apenado, una punzada en su estómago lo hizo retroceder.

Al salir, Nick soltó un suspiro muy fuerte para lucir simplemente cansado. Repasó con sus manos las sienes y por primera vez logró dejar escapar algo de la irritación que estaba sintiendo. Newt pensó que si los creadores no lo mataban, sus emociones lo harían.

—¿Alguien además le duele la cabeza como a mi? Por que siento que voy a estallar en cualquier momento—Anunció el líder.

—Hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada de lo cual alarmarnos, lucen bastante inofensivas—dijo Alby, cruzándose de brazos. Gally resopló fuertemente.

—Claro, ¿Viste ese enorme maso? Tenía tu nombre escrito por todos lados.

—Por supuesto _Capitán_ , ¿qué harías tú si fueras a otro lugar a través del laberinto? ¿Llevar regalos? —le ladró Minho, rodando los ojos— Ellas tienen tanto miedo como nosotros, y no las culpo por tenerlo de tu fea cara.

— _¡Hey!_

—Alby tiene razón Nick, no han hecho más que mantener la calma mientras estaban aquí. Tuvieron la decencia de presentarse como si esto fuese un maldito comité de naciones—Musitó Newt, tratando de calmar las cosas— Si quisieran hacernos daño no hubieran avisado a Minho que vendrían.

—además, ¿qué ganarían? Son sólo cinco chicas contra todo el Claro—le apoyó Zart.

—¿Ninguno de ustedes Shanks ha pensado en la posibilidad de que son espías de los creadores? ¡Buscarán el momento indicado para aniquilarnos!

—no empieces con tus locas teorías Gally, que lo único que han hecho es ser amables.

—¿Amables? Tu cerebro seguramente se quemó de tanto correr Minho, ¿viste la manera en la que me miró?

— _Todo_ el mundo lo hace de la misma manera.

—¡Silencio! —bramó Nick, logrando que el resto prestara atención. La seriedad en su rostro los hizo callar en su lugar— Lo sé, están tan confundidos como yo sobre el por qué están aquí, también están nerviosos… pero creo que no debemos tomarlo a la ligera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —Preguntó Winston.

—Quiero decir que amables o no, no podemos bajar la guardia—anunció con aire solemne— Ellas tampoco lo han hecho y en tanto nos conozcamos podremos sacar conclusiones, mientras debemos decir la información necesaria y nada más.

—Pensé que ésta reunión era para hacernos una idea de por qué estamos aquí—murmuró Newt, algo irritado.

—¿Les revelarías a ellas todo lo que sabes de el Claro? —le preguntó _Frypan_

—…No—dijo, apretando los labios— cada mes sube un nuevo chico por ese agujero y le explicamos todo, nunca hemos tenido algún problema con eso. Debe haber una razón por la cual estamos separados, algo que seguramente tiene que ver con la salida de éste lugar. ¿Y si ellas son la única manera de salir?

—Estás muy esperanzado si piensas de esa manera.

—Concuerdo contigo, Newt— Dijo Nick con tranquilidad— cada que un chico nuevo sube intentamos explicarle cómo funcionan las cosas aquí _lentamente_ hasta que pueden digerir la idea. Esta es probablemente la mejor oportunidad que tenemos, pero si nos equivocamos…

—¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! —exclamó Gally.

—¿Estarían dispuestos a arriesgarse por esa sola oportunidad de salir de aquí? —preguntó Nick. Los líderes se miraron los unos a los otros en silencio, cuestionándose.

Fue una decisión casi unánime.

Las chicas entraron de nuevo y Nick, mucho más seguro que antes, se plantó frente a ellas para dar su veredicto.

—Hemos decidido que la situación es beneficiosa para todos, y nuestro fin es encontrar la manera de salir de aquí—Anunció Nick, con la mirada de Aibileen sobre él—No sabemos exactamente como funcionan las cosas en su hogar, probablemente habrán muchas cosas en las que somos diferentes, pero debemos complementarnos y ayudarnos. Nosotros estamos dispuestos a compartir información si ustedes también lo están.

Aibileen miró a sus compañeras como si tuvieran una conversación en silencio. Las chicas discutieron como si tuvieran la habilidad de leer la mente frente a ellos, lo cual inquietó a Newt. Se conocían mucho más de lo que ellos hacían.

—Estamos dispuestas—dijo a Nick— pero debemos volver a nuestro lugar para comunicarle a las demás, de otra manera pensarán que hemos muerto en el camino o que ustedes nos han hecho daño.

—pero, ¿podrán volver al Claro otra vez? —preguntó el líder.

—No lo sabemos—dijo Aibileen, negando con la cabeza— temíamos que ésta fuera la única oportunidad, y que los pasajes que nos trajeron se muevan con las combinaciones. Decidimos que dos de nuestras compañeras se quedará, como un seguro de que debemos volver.

Nick abrió los ojos sorprendido, al igual que el resto de la junta. Estaban dispuestas a sacrificar a dos de sus integrantes para regresar, poniendo toda su confianza en ellos. La garganta de Newt se secó, pero se sintió bien saber que tenía razón en su corazonada, era sumamente riesgoso dejar a dos en un lugar desconocido lleno de chicos, pero Aibileen parecía no tener una segunda opción.

—Entonces, cuidaremos de ellas. Nada ni nadie las tocará mientras están en su camino de regreso— Aseguró Nick. Aibileen sonrió, pero no fue algo amable.

—De eso vale su vida—dijo y sus ojos oscuros se volvieron afilados— queremos confiar, Nick de El Claro, que todos tus amigos son inteligentes y razonables, pero no dudaremos en la hostilidad si alguna de ellas resulta lastimada por alguien de tu gente.

—les puedo asegurar de que eso no será así.

—Mi corazón descansa, Nick de El Claro, por que tus palabras suenan sinceras—Ella alzó su barbilla, con esa sonrisa extraña en su rostro— pero eso lo juzgaremos después.

Con la mano, Aibileen le indicó a las dos chicas que dieran un paso al frente. La chica castaña que Newt había visto antes se colocó junto a una pequeña rubia de cabello largo, ambas con el rostro serio y la posición firme.

—Amelia y Juliet estarán a su disposición, contestarán sus preguntas y ayudarán en lo necesario—dijo, señalándolas a ambas— no queremos dar problemas en lugares ajenos.

—Si los encargados están dispuestos a aceptarlas, entonces no habrá problemas—dijo Nick.

—Perfecto. Nuestro tiempo aquí se terminó.

Dicho esto la líder del grupo se dio media vuelta y Nick entendió que era momento de regresar a las puertas. Aunque no la conocían, la presencia de Aibileen obligó a los chicos apartarse mientras caminaba, dejando una estela de caras serias y en cierta manera, asombradas. Las dos voluntarias se colocaron al final de la formación y Aibileen se mantuvo quieta, observándolas cara a cara sin pestañear un segundo, cuando se acercó a ambas y les besó a frente. No duró demasiado, pero el gesto fue algo tan íntimo que los habitantes no sabían cómo reaccionar, sintiéndose ajenos a ese momento que les pertenecía completamente.

Era poderoso y… cálido, una triste despedida de un ser querido.

La líder se dio media vuelta y comenzó su regreso, sin siquiera tratar de mirar hacia atrás.

Ambas chicas se quedaron estáticas en su lugar sin saber realmente qué hacer. Cuando no pudieron verlas más, Nick se acercó con aire tímido hacia ellas y trató de lucir lo más amigable posible. Alby gritó al resto que regresaran a trabajar.

—uhm…Gracias por quedarse, Mi nombre es Nick—se presentó, dudando en prestarles la mano, y torpemente ofreciéndoselas, como si aquello fuese una formal presentación de negocios. La chica rubia sonrió, tomó su mano y apretó fuertemente.

—Amelia—dijo, su voz mucho más melódica que la de Aibileen y mucho más amable. Las manos las tenía limpias, pero sus uñas traían una tira de tierra en ellas. —Y ella es Juliet.

—Mucho gusto—dijo la chica, alzando bastante el rostro para poder ver a Nick a los ojos. Eran pequeñas a comparación, mucho más esbeltas y compactas; Sus ropas les quedaban algo grandes y los músculos se les marcaban en los brazos. La chica inspeccionó las manos de el líder durante un segundo.

—¿Algo anda mal? —preguntó, Nervioso. Durante toda la mañana se había sentido un manojo de nervios y ahora, con las miradas de los demás sobre él, pensó que se desmayaría.

—Son grandes—dijo Juliet, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios— los chicos son extraños.

—Y que lo digas—murmuró. Amablemente las escoltó hacia la sala de reuniones.

El día apenas estaba comenzando.


	5. Dark

**D AR K**

You are the deepening mystery

When life is full of simplicity

You are the nagging doubt

The hideaway doubter

When everyone believes,

everyone believes.

Juliet había prometido que regresaría a casa.

Cuando se despidió de sus compañeras, notó muchas caras de tristeza, miedo y desilusión. Sabía lo que ellas estaban pensando y que muy probablemente no las volvería a ver, por que no tenía idea de lo que les esperaba del otro lado del laberinto. Aunque Sun Hee era la experta, las probabilidades de morir en el laberinto eran tantas que el número de su expedición se redujo a cinco, pues nadie quería caer a manos de un _Griever_.

La idea de chicos del otro lado le provocó mala curiosidad, aquella que te empujaba a realizar las acciones más estúpidas y a quien Juliet escuchó susurrarle al oído cuando la oportunidad se presentó. Era un impulso a lo desconocido que la había acompañado desde que tuvo conocimiento al despertar en el Área mucho tiempo atrás, pero que nunca había alimentado por el mismo miedo a morir.

Solo quienes jugaban con la muerte podían entrar al laberinto y merecían los primeros pasos a la libertad.

Aquella era su oportunidad.

No miró atrás en consejo de su mejor amiga, olvidó el terror que corría por su cuerpo al adentrarse a la oscuridad de ese mundo.

Lo único que podía pensar era en lo similar que eran ambos lugares. El Claro de los chicos y el Área era como ver las mismas cosas en la dirección opuesta. Amelia también lo había notado, pero a juzgar por su rostro no parecía tan asombrada como lo estaba ella, y respondía las preguntas sencillas que el líder de los chicos le hacía con mucha prudencia tal y como Aibileen les indicó.

Los chicos…apenas los había visto distraída por su alrededor. Era demasiado curioso que estuvieran separados, pero las civilizaciones estaban a la par, casi como si alguien esperara a ver cual de las dos caía primero.

Entonces, se dio cuenta.

Nick, el líder de el claro, era claramente muy atractivo, tanto que su mente no pudo evitar soltar alguna estupidez cuando le ofreció la mano en un saludo civilizado; Era alto y con los hombros anchos, una cara muy amable y el cabello castaño claro.

Amelia había estado muy tranquila junto a ellos pero cuando Juliet tocó sus manos, no pudo evitar sentir esa diferencia de tamaño y reír como una tonta para sus adentros. Los chicos eran un enigma para ella, poder palpar las diferencias era algo que le hacía sonreír de sobre manera y con curiosidad.

—queremos saber tanto de ustedes como se pueda—dijo el líder, y su voz fue un choque eléctrico en su sistema nervioso. Era profunda, autoritaria…y muy dulce. Como si estuviera viva de nuevo y las cosas diminutas se intensificaran. —Pero primero les explicaremos cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, como cualquier novicio que inicia su vida.

Señaló a un chico de piel oscura y los brazos cruzados.

—Él es Alby, mi segundo al mando— Alby asintió con la cabeza en afirmación a su nombre, tratando de lucir cómodo— Si yo no estoy en disposición para ayudarles puede recurrir a él. Es un amigo honorable y aunque su paciencia es corta, podrá apoyarlas en las dudas que tengan.

Amelia apretó la mano de el chico, y Juliet la siguió.

—Deben estar cansadas por el viaje —comentó el líder, señalando el hacia uno de los edificios— Siggy le dará algo para apaciguar el hambre mientras se instalan. Newt, ¿Puedes encargarte de preparar un cuarto en el _Homestead_ para que duerman ésta noche?

El chico Newt asintió.

Juliet lo había visto cojear desde el principio, con sus piernas vendadas y las muletillas improvisadas; Era tan alto como Nick, pero mucho más delgado que Alby y con la quijada cuadrada. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre él, el chico la evadió con tal descaro que parecía no haber más que puro aire en su lugar, alejándose como si Amelia y ella estuvieran contagiadas de alguna enfermedad incurable.

—¡Oh! No queremos causar problemas—dijo Amelia, a pesar de que Newt ya se encontraba lejos— en verdad, dormiremos en donde los demás lo hagan, no queremos un trato especial.

Nick alzó una ceja y suspiró, acariciando sus cienes.

—Le he prometido a tu amiga que las cuidaríamos y créeme, todos estos _shanks_ son buenos chicos, pero preferiría no tentar a nadie a que sucediera un accidente—Dijo mirando al resto, quienes en algunos momentos se paraban a observar a las huéspedes. Era inevitable que sintieran curiosidad— tendrán mi habitación, y si algo sucede en la noche, todos los encargados están en los cuartos continuos.

Amelia no dijo ni una palabra, pero Juliet lo supo. Esa no era la mejor frase para hacerlas sentir seguras, y si ya estaban intimidadas por la cantidad, que su propio líder dudara de su moralidad aun siendo un segundo era suficiente para influir sobre su temor. No recordaba a los chicos ni un poco, pero algo en sus entrañas le alertó que no debía bajar la guardia por muy amables que lucieran o hablaran, como si su instinto gritara desde adentro que ellos no cumplirían con sus promesas.

Las invitó a comer un sencillo sándwich de Jamón, con una manzana y una botella de agua; Juliet las detestaba, pero era un crimen dejar la comida de lado y mucho más cuando habían otras bocas que las querían. Se sentaron en una de las mesas de jardín mientras Nick les platicaba alguno de los nombres que se encontrarían en su camino, haciendo breves señalaciones hacia los chicos en mesas diferentes. Alby no tardó en llegar y con algo de duda, se sentó junto a Amelia.

—Les he dicho a los demás sobre la fogata de mañana—dijo el chico y Nick asintió. Amelia alzó las cejas de forma sorprendida.

—Queremos recibirlas con una pequeña celebración, como todo _Greenie_ tiene cuando llega—Nick mordió su manzada y Juliet hizo un gesto de desagrado—Es sólo una fogata, Siggy cocinará algo más elaborado y podremos presentarlas a los demás. Están como locos por conocerlas.

—Suena divertido—le dijo Amelia con una sonrisa. Ella siempre había sido la más política de todas, con las palabras exactas en boca y una bella personalidad—Nosotras iniciamos a las chicas con una fiesta en la _Casa grande,_ y cantamos algunas canciones.

—¿ _Música_? —Preguntó incrédulo, Alby también había dejado de masticar su comida para escuchar. Amelia miró a Juliet confundida de haber dicho alguna palabra incorrecta— ¿Ustedes recuerdan…letras, melodía?

Su amiga asintió lentamente, casi con cuidado de errar.

—¿ _Ustedes no_? —Amelia frunció el ceño— Bueno, en realidad tampoco fue como si todas supieran hacerlo. Alguien comenzó a tararear un día y así continuaron las demás—Encogió los hombros restándole importancia mientras mordía su manzana— Juliet es muy buena.

—¿En serio? —Nick la miró y Juliet sintió su cara arder como fuego, no pudo despegar sus ojos del plato en donde había estado su sándwich— ¿Sucede algo?

—Es un poco tímida, las caras nuevas siempre le hacen dudar de sus palabras— Amelia tomó la manzana de su plato y comenzó a comerla— Pero una vez que agarre la confianza, no dejará de hacerlo, ¿verdad J _ulie_?

La ansiedad corrió sobre su cuerpo, estaban en otro lugar lejos de casa y lejos de su familia. No había razón para que alguien supiera su sobrenombre o se familiarizara con ella, aunque Amelia solo tratara de hacer mas ameno el ambiente.

Escondió su miedo y sonrió, golpeando levemente el hombro de Amelia.

—¡hey! —soltó una carcajada, aquello hizo que los chicos de su mesa sonrieran.

Y los de las demás a su alrededor también.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que la noche bajó, las chicas subieron lo por las escaleras torcidas del _Homestead,_ dirigiéndose a los cuarto que Nick les había asignado. Los demás chicos dormían a fuera, les habían aclarado, por lo que las habitaciones se guardaban exclusivamente para los _Keepers_ de cada trabajo como un signo de jerarquía.

Era un edificio rudimentario, pero lo suficientemente sólido para aguantar el peso bajo sus pies, aunque la madera rechinaba a casa paso que daban. Nick les abrió la puerta para mostrarles la habitación sencilla, aún con sus objetos de valor adentro y una cama pequeña. Juliet sintió que estaban irrumpiendo en su privacidad pues podía ver la ropa doblada en una esquina, algunos planos y cosas que el chico usaba para su trabajo como corredor.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, Nick—dijo Amelia en respuesta de los pensamientos de Juliet.

—Dormiré con Alby que es la siguiente puerta, por si nos necesitan—torció su boca en una media sonrisa, invitándolas a entrar— El Shank y yo hemos estado desde el principio aquí, unas cuantas noches en la misma habitación no nos matará.

Ambas asintieron y el líder cerró la puerta al salir.

Juliet se dirigió a la cama y dejó caer su cuerpo en un fuerte sonido, mientras Amelia apenas logró sentarse en la orilla para descansar las piernas. El silencio entre ellas estaba acompañado por su cansancio, y la pantalla que habían levantado frente a los chicos para no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ahora que estaban solas no habían forma de ocultarse.

La luz tenue del exterior las iluminó por la ventana.

—¿Esto es real?

—Eso creo—le dijo Amelia, mirándola. Juliet se levantó y encogió sus rodillas hasta el pecho— ha sido abrumador.

—¿Abrumador? Amelia, hemos encontrado una civilización de chicos en el laberinto—Soltó, suspirando—Mi cerebro se freirá si no duermo ahora mismo.

—Pero no es algo malo—le sonrió, posando una mano en su rodilla— han sido amables todo el tiempo. Aibileen jamás nos dejaría si su instinto no fuera bueno.

—¿No sientes que algo de esto esta _mal_? —Exclamó, incorporándose— Todos ellos, ¿No sientes miedo? Por que Nick es casi una cabeza mía y estoy seguro que me aplastaría en si quisiera.

Amelia se quedó callada pensando un segundo, apartó su mirada de Juliet y le respondió:

—Tengo mis dudas sobre algunos, apenas llevamos unas cuantas horas aquí—dijo, sin mirarla— pero Nick es quien lleva el mando y escuchan sus palabras. Es él con quien debemos estar siempre en paz, Julie.

La oscuridad las abrazaba.

Juliet asintió, se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos para poder dormir. En el silencio de la habiatción pudo escuchar a Amelia levantarse de su lugar y recostarse junto a ella, dándole la espalda. No sabía cuan cansada estaba hasta que sus adoloridos ojos se cerraron y el sueño la dominó, obligándola a dormir en un instante.

Se sintió cómoda, en otra vida.

Esperó nunca despertar.

* * *

Hola! muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

Me encantaría saber sus comentarios (:


	6. Bottom of the river

**_a/n: recomendado escuchar la canción del título en la última parte, para mejor ambientación!_**

 **BO TT OM OF TH E RI VE R**

 _The_ _wolves_ _will_ _chase_ _you_ _by_ _the_ _pale_ _moonlight  
_ _Drunk_ _and_ _driven_ _by_ _ _a__ _devil's_ _hunger_

Juliet escuchó la puerta de la habitación crujir.

Sus ojos se abrieron en un segundo, los pasos de el intruso acercándose a la cama sin sigilo alguno justo a sus espaldas. Amelia aún dormía plácidamente en su lugar, por lo apretó lo puños esperando no tener que usarlos en nadie.

Después de segundos en silencio, una mano cálida se colocó en su hombro y comenzó a moverla.

—¿Juliet? Soy Nick, es hora de comenzar el día…—le dijo. La chica se levantó de su lugar y se encontró con la sonrisa del líder, claramente algo incómodo por la situación—Aún es temprano, pero van a tener el tour, ¿Podrías levantar a…?

—Claro, claro…—sacudió la cabeza, sus manos se relajaron. Nick caminó de nuevo a la puerta, usaba un par de pantalones oscuros, la camiseta gris y tenis— yo la despierto.

Nick le asintió levemente antes de desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

Miró a su alrededor, restregándose los ojos por el sueño que le había quedado. No recordaba en qué momento de la madrugada había caído dormida, pero sentía todo el cuerpo pesarle como una roca. Amelia se removió de su lugar, incorporándose junto a ella bostezando como un gran oso.

Su cabello rubio le caía en la cara, pero parecía muy calmada.

—Es hora de trabajar, Julie.

Y Juliet asintió, levantando las sábanas de ellas

.-.-.-.-.-.

La gran mayoría de los chicos se levantaba temprano, y aquellos que no estaban tan adormecidos por la hora les saludaban con la mano o un movimiento de cabeza mientras Nick les enseñaba su hogar. Algunos corredores ya estaban preparándose o calentando para el momento en que las puertas se abrieran, cuando Juliet encontró a aquel chico Minho del que Sun Hee no se cansaba de quejarse y éste la saludó con una sonrisa que la hizo reír a sus adentros, era todo lo que su mejor amiga detestaba y más, pero le pareció lo bastante agradable.

Nick se colocó junto a la caja cerrada, un punto en dónde podían observar todos los lugares importantes del Claro.

—Esta es la caja, todos los meses sin falta sube un chico nuevo a agregarse a nosotros—les dijo, apuntando las puertas metálicas— los creadores nos envían lo que necesitamos desde aquí cada semana. No podemos controlar cuando sube, no podemos bajar a nadie por ella hasta que no tiene nada adentro.

—¿Creadores? —dijo Amelia frunciendo las cejas—…me gusta como suena.

—Es así como les decimos a los que nos tienen cautivos, sabemos que nos vigilan de alguna manera—Nick apuntó mas lejos.

…Nos dividimos en varios trabajos; tenemos a los jardineros, Docs, constructores, los carniceros, los cocineros y los corredores—les dijo, apuntando a las diferentes secciones de chicos que comenzaban su día— cada Greenie tiene la oportunidad de encontrar su lugar, a menos que sean terribles en todo y terminen limpiando.

—Eso es algo cruel, ¿No lo crees? —le dijo Amelia— tal vez son buenos en algo que ustedes no saben que necesitan.

—Puede ser…—susurró el lider—pero por el momento no podemos darnos el lujo de que no trabajen. Las reglas son claras: Haz tu parte, nunca agredas a otro y jamás entres al laberinto a menos que seas un corredor.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo—Contestó la chica— a juzgar por lo bien organizados que están, seguro que sus intentos por resolver el laberinto no han sido de lo mejor.

Juliet miró a Amelia con sorpresa, aquello había sido una provocación intencional. Nick se cruzó de brazos.

—¿y qué pueden decir ustedes?

—Oh, yo no puedo revelar nada de esos asuntos—agitó su mano en un gesto despreocupado— Sun Hee había dicho que estaban cerca de encontrar la salida, hasta que encontró a tu amigo en el laberinto. Tal vez cuando ella regrese pueda darles sus anotaciones.

Nick alzó una ceja, y Juliet pudo notar que no estaba contento con su respuesta.

—podemos ayudar en los trabajos—susurró Juliet. Nick la miró serio.

—¿Qué es lo que _pueden_ hacer? —siseó con enojo. Amelia miró hacia la dirección contraria donde un grupo de chicos labraban la tierra.

—podemos probar todos los trabajos, sabemos un poco de todo— le dijo Amelía, con una sonrisa triunfante— es una regla en el Área, debemos rotar de trabajo aunque sean buenas en una sola cosa. Así no dependerán de nadie y podrán sobrevivir.

—Entonces, supongo que un día con los Carniceros para empezar estaría bien—Nick levantó su mentón, claramente haciéndolo con intención.

—Por su puesto, encantada.

Juliet bajó la mirada, podía sentir la tensión incrementarse con cada palabra que salía de sus bocas.

— Juliet es la mejor médico en nuestro hogar, desde el día que llegó ha sido nombrada la lider—dijo Amelia, colocando una mano en su hombro.—sabe todo, lo conoce todo, es una chica muy inteligente.

Nick dirigió su atención hacia ella. Juliet apartó todo contacto con su rostro, jugando con sus manos.

—¿te gustaría ser parte de los _Med-Jacks_?—Le preguntó, Juliet asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero ayudar—le susurró. Nick tomó eso como una afirmación segura y comenzó su camino hacia el primer destino del día, La granja.

Amelia odiaba la violencia, odiaba la sangre y el sufrimiento de los animales, pero algo en su determinación le decía a Juliet que aquello solamente era una prueba. No estaba muy segura, pero aunque sus manos temblaban y sus hombros estaban rígidos, su compañera no iba a mostrar debilidad de ninguna manera ante ningún chico.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Esta es la cabaña de los Med-Jacks, donde tenemos todos nuestros suplementos clínicos.

Nick empujó la tela de tienda, permitiendo pasar primero a ella para dejarla caer a sus espaldas. Entró a la cabaña de los med jacks con cuidado, encontrándose con un grupo de camillas improvisadas y sabanas colgadas en ramas, muchas cajas de medicamentos, vendajes y agujas. Dos chicos los recibieron con miradas confundidas y asombradas, apenas limpiando un lugar que había sido usado no hacía mucho tiempo. Juliet recorrió toda la tienda como si aquella fuese su verdadera habitación, y aunque claramente hacia mucha falta de orden en el lugar, lucía prometedor.

—Clint, Jeff, les presento a Juliet—ella se colocó firmemente en su lugar, alzando el mentón — Es una de las chicas que han llegado del laberinto, según su compañera ella es la líder de los médicos en su Claro, así que todo conocimiento que puedan compartirse será bueno.

—por supuesto, nos hacia falta personal extra Nick—dijo Clint con una media sonrisa— en cuanto esterilice sus manos podrá comenzar a trabajar.

—Lo harás bien, Juliet —el líder sonrió y le palmeó la espalda a la chica— siéntete como en casa.

Nick los dejó en silencio, pero Clint y Jeff no tardaron en enseñarle todo el lugar entusiasmados. Eran cuidadosos con ella, muy amables para el resto de los chicos que las habían visto al principio. Era fácil hablar con ellos y le contaron cómo Clint había levantado desde el suelo la cabaña y lo poco que tuvieron en un principio, las peticiones que le hicieron a los creadores para enviar libros con la información necesaria.

Juliet escuchó todo sentada en uno de los camastros, sintiéndose inmediatamente en el ambiente que ella conocía; los vendajes, el olor a alcohol y los términos médicos de los que hablaban sus nuevos amigos con tanta libertad, pues los entendía.

—¿cómo es del otro lado?—preguntó Clint.

—Es un poco más… espacioso—les dijo, midiendo sus palabras— mantenemos a más chicas por ciertas razones biológicas. Muchas necesitan descansar cada mes que sucede—ambos chicos asistieron, sin pestañear siquiera— también enseñamos a todas primeros auxilios como parte de la iniciación.

—¿primeros auxilios?

—claro, sobre todo las exploradoras—dijo, apartando algo de su cabello— los médicos siempre estamos ocupados y no podemos arriesgar nuestra vida en el laberínto, por lo que ellas aprenden lo básico para sobrevivir. Si algo llegara a sucederme, ellas sabrán qué hacer.

—ustedes se entrenan como un ejército —dijo Clint, soltando un silbido.

—nuestra líder piensa que estamos en una especie de guerra—dijo Juliet, distraída— o al menos eso parece, quiere que no dependamos de nadie para sobrevivir a lo que sea que se encuentre del otro lado del muro.

—pues si lo pones de esa manera…—le respondió Clint pensativo.

—¿también puedes correr?—preguntó Jeff.

—nunca en el laberinto...—susurró ella. Un chico entró dando tropezones con el suelo y a sus amigos por detrás, sostenía su mano que parecía sangrar profusamente y rápidamente les exigió a los dos encargados que la revisarán.

—¿qué sucedió ahora, Gally?—preguntó Clint.

—los Constructores y los Carniceros suelen venir más a menudo que el resto—le susurró Jeff a lo que Juliet asintió. —y él es el _garlopo_ líder de los constructores.

—¡Escuché eso! —gritó el chico Gally, con una expresión de dolor en su trostro—alguien dejó los clavos al aire en una de las maderas y me corté sin verlos, ¡Shuck!

—tienes que calmarte primero Gally—se quejó Clint, obligándolo a sentarse para poder examinarlo—a menos que quieras ser revisado por Juliet en su primer día.

—¿por ella? Ni que estuviera loco—se quejó, antes de volver a sisear por el dolor. Juliet frunció el ceño y miró a Jeff quien negó con la cabeza.

Juliet colocó una mano en el hombro de Clint.

—¿Puedo intentarlo?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Gally. Clint alzó las cejas pero antes de protestar Juliet ya lo había apartado gentilmente de su lugar y se sentó frente a Gally, tomándo su mano con bastante fuerza.

—Alcohol—le indicó a Jeff, mirando con detenimiento la herida del chico. Era apenas profunda, pero lo suficientemente dolorosa para sangrar por un buen rato— y vendas.

Los Med-Jacks se movieron enseguida ante las ordenes de la chica.

—¿No eres el que da las órdenes, Clint? ¡Shuck! —Juliet apretó un poco el tejido alrededor de la cortada, brillaba por la sangre que intentaba salir. Jeff le entregó lo que necesitaba y antes de continuar miró a Gally a los ojos.

—Esto va a ser muy rápido, pero va a doler ¿Ok? Voy a contar a tres y te la vendaré.

La expresión de Gally se descompuso.

—¡¿Qué?!

—…Tres—dijo, y vertió un poco de el líquido para desinfectar la herida. Gally se quejó con un grito ahogado, Juliet ya estaba vendando su mano con precisión en sus dedos.

—¡Maldita sea _Slinthead_! —le gritó, pero su mano ya estaba lista. Juliet limpió con un algodón la otra mano que tenía pequeños cortes con mucho cuidado, Gally se dejó de quejar.

—Eres el líder de los constructores, ¿No? —le preguntó, mirando los callos de sus manos— deberías tener más cuidado, son tus únicas armas para defenderte.

Las tomó ambas y las besó ante los ojos sorprendidos del constructor y el resto del equipo médico.

La cara de Gally se tornó color rosa.

—Para que sea más rápido—dicho esto, le sonrió. La cara de Gally era un enigma, pero sus manos estaban perfectamente vendadas. Torpemente se paró de su lugar y caminó hacia la salida tropezando con todo y todos los que se encontraban en su camino sin dejar de mirar hacia la chica una y otra vez hasta que desapareció, sin decir una sola palabra.

Jeff y Clint la miraron intrigados y muy confundidos.

—¿Tienes una miertera idea de lo qué has hecho? —le preguntó Clint.

—Creo que se le quemaron las pocas neuronas en el cerebro, _Shuck_.

—No iba a dejarme examinarlo, tenía que distraer su mente del dolor—les dijo, aún podía ver el rastro de cosas tiradas en el suelo por Gally. —cuando una niña está muy asustada usualmente lo hacemos para que deje de pensar en la herida. Además, se nota que no le agrado, y creo que esto lo ha confundido un poco.

—Increíble—suspiró en derrota Clint— _Mierteras chicas_ … saben confundir a uno.

—¡No creo que pueda hablar coherentemente en mucho tiempo! —Jeff soltó una risotada.

—pero no podemos ir besando a cada _Shank_ que llegue paniqueado o todo el maldito Claro va a refugiarse aquí.

—No lo hago con todo el mundo—dijo Juliet, algo ofendida— lo he hecho con Gally para _callarlo._

—¡y si que ha funcionado!—dijo Jeff con una sonrisa, aunque Clint no parecía tan seguro, también le tendió la mano para apretarla— Será muy entretenido tenerte aquí, Juliet.

—al menos sabes lo que haces—murmuró Clint.

Y Juliet sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.

La fogata ardía en el centro de los habitantes del Claro, en una explanada donde habían colocado varios troncos lo suficientes para rodear y dar espacio a todos los presentes. Los chicos reían, gritaban y algunos hasta se retaban a un extraño juego de luchas en las que debían sacar a su contrincante de la arena. Eran chicos jugando a ser chicos por una noche, he incluso bebidas se pasaban en sus manos como agua y las mejillas se coloreaban por el calor.

Las carcajadas fuertes, las caras iluminadas y voces profundas inundaban el habiente; Juliet no se atrevió a caminar más cerca de lo que ya estaban a menos que Amelia caminara junto a ella, pues el sentimiento de temor continuó. Caras de chicos por todos lados la asediaban, y sentía aún más la presión desde que ambas habían prestado una muda de ropa al líder del grupo.

Amelia la había obtenido de Alby, pero ella…

La camiseta de Nick le quedaba gigantesca.

Su overol era grande también, pero la camiseta le llegaba casi a los codos y era de color gris oscuro; Estaba sumamente cómoda, pero por alguna razón sentía que los chicos la reconocerían.

…y asumirían cosas.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Nick les indicó con la mano que se acercaran hasta su lugar en dónde la mayoría de los chicos se encontraba. Con el corazón en su garganta, se apegó a Amelia y caminó con la cabeza agachada, tratando de evitar las miradas que se clavaban en ellas.

La gente se quedó en silencio.

—Era hora de que pudiéramos darles la bienvenida como se manda—dijo Nick con entusiasmo— Ellas son Amelia y Juliet del grupo de chicas, estarán con nosotros hasta que sus compañeras regresen por el laberinto.

Algunos aplausos se escucharon, así como los sonidos afirmatorios de algunos chicos.

—Son la prueba de que no estamos solos en este mundo y que nuestra salida debe estar más cerca de lo que pensamos—el público aplaudió, aulló y celebró— espero que todos ustedes Shanks sepan comportarse con nuestras inquilinas, por que el primero en ser descubierto causándoles un mal rato tendrá una cita arreglada encerrado sin comer todo un día.

No se escucharon ovaciones, pero Juliet sonrió.

Amelia se colocó estratégicamente entre los líderes de las secciones, como imaginó. Ella era esa clase de persona que esperaba el momento indicado para mezclarse entre las personas que le interesaban conocer, aunque en realidad había tenido una tarde bastante agradable con Winston, el chico a cargo de los carniceros, quien había quedado impresionado con su falta de terror a la sangre.

 _Chicos_ …si supieran.

Ella se sentó sobre un trozo de madera no muy lejos de Clint y Jeff, el fuego brillando cerca y lo suficiente para poder escuchar el juego que parecía gusta a los chicos demasiado. ¿Qué clase de diversión encontraban al lesionarse así mismos? No lo entendía, pero imaginó que ese sería trabajo que llegaría a su mesa después.

Estaba muy tranquila, incluso parecía disfrutar internamente el momento de alegría que ellos estaban compartiendo, mientras ellos la ignoraran lo suficiente para no ponerse nerviosa, ella podía vivir en paz.

El crujir de las hojas a su espalda la hizo reaccionar rápidamente. El chico de las muletas alzó ambas manos en forma defensiva y el corazón de Juliet dio un golpe a su pecho por el susto.

—¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Quiso decirle que no, pero el vendaje sucio en su pie y la forma en la que cojeaba le pareció doloroso. Se empujó hacia un lado y le permitió un espacio lo bastante considerable para sentarse; Cuando el chico intentó sentarse y su cara se descompuso en dolor, Juliet metió sus manos para ayudarlo sin pensarlo, tocándolo por primera vez en su vida; el chico la miró sorprendido mientras ella lo tomaba con firmeza para que no cayera y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Cuando pudo recostarse en el tronco, Juliet suspiró.

—Gracias—le dijo, con un fuerte acento— este miertero tobillo me tiene como loco. No puedo hacer nada por mi mismo.

—Debes cambiar el vendaje—le dijo, como consejo. Apartó su vista de él y la dirigió al fuego.

—Mi nombre es Newt.

—Juliet.

Los ojos castaños de Newt era mucho más intrigantes de cerca.

Tenía la cara de un niño, pero sus ojos contaban otra historia; Era como si supieran demasiadas cosas y eso lo hiciera eterno, sin edad. Era extraño que esas fueran sus palabras para describirlo, por que brotaron de su mente en segundos.

—¿Qué tal te trata la vida en el Claro?

Además, estaba insistiendo en platicar.

—Bien, Jeff y Clint son muy amables—le dijo, tratando de sonar neutral— Alby, Nick… todos han sido muy amigables.

Newt asintió.

—Lamento no haberme presentado al principio, estaba algo… sorprendido por que habían llegado. Fue rudo.

—No había pensado que era intencional hasta que te disculpaste—le dijo, casi queriendo dibujar una sonrisa por la expresión confundida del chico. Negó con la cabeza, Newt también estaba sonriendo.

—Es algo que te puede taladrar la cabeza, ¿Sabes? Descubrir que hay todo un laberinto lleno de chicas.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, mi cabeza no dejó de doler toda la noche—sintió sus hombros relajarse, el cuello soltarse de su amarre. Newt dio un sorbo de la bebida amarillenta en su vaso de cristal para luego ofrecérsela.

La olió, era alcohol muy fuerte.

—Paso, beber no es lo mío. ¿Cómo puedes seguir hablando normal con eso? —la tomó en sus manos y la examinó, aquel líquido no podía lucir más como un lubricante para autos. Podría verterlo en la madera y la quemaría, de eso estaba segura.

—Es la receta de Gally, nunca ha querido pasar el secreto—le quitó el vaso y terminó el resto del líquido en un solo trago. Juliet torció la boca.

—Muy amable de su parte…—murmuró, dándose cuenta que muchos de los habitantes tenían un poco de la receta en sus manos— oh dios, esto va a terminar mal.

—No te preocupes, están acostumbrados al sabor—le dijo, pero Juliet podía ver a algunos de los contrincantes en el centro que se tambaleaban y reían muy extrañamente—… la mayoría.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

Le pareció común, estúpidamente familiar pero no podía recordar exactamente a qué. Chicos bebiendo, pasando un rato agradable frente al fuego, divirtiéndose ante las gigantéscas paredes que los rodeaban olvidando por un segundo que estaba atrapados como ratones de laboratio. Le agradaba, ese aire despreocupado le agradaba y quería sentirse parte de ello.

Newt se quedó callado por un rato, pero luego también rio con ella. No fue una carcajada, pero sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa que Juliet apreció en su rato juntos.

—¡Oye! Chica de cabello corto—le gritaron, era ese Minho quien las había traído del laberinto tratando de llamar su atención desde el otro lado de la fogata.

—Su nombre es Juliet, _Slinthead_ —respondió Newt por ella.

—Nick nos dijo que sabes cantar—volvió a gritar, esta vez llamando la atención del publico alrededor— ¿Podrías demostrarles a estos incultos _Shanks_ lo que es la verdadera música?

—¿Las chicas _pueden_ cantar?

—¡Que lo haga!

La cara de Juliet se congeló en una expresión de terror, el pánico corrió por su cuerpo como el fuego que ardía frente a ella. Nick se paró, apenado por su indiscreción y ordenándole a Minho que se callara, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, los habitantes insistían.

Amelia se acercó a ella con una expresión avergonzada, tomándola del brazo cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaba a temblar del miedo.

—No vamos a obligar a nadie—les dijo Nick—¡Ningún otro grito o mañana comenzarán a trabajar a primera hora de la mañana!

—Yo puedo hacerlo, no tengo la misma voz que ella pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo—le dijo Amelia, Nick negó con la cabeza.

—Pensarán que son alguna clase de entretenimiento—le dijo, su cara estaba sombreada por la noche y la lumbre— creo que no están listos para eso.

—No es nada, es una celebración—Amelia tomó la mano de Juliet y sonrió— esta es la manera en la que nosotras lo hacemos.

Nick miró a al resto y luego a ellas; Estaba curioso, pero al ser su deber mantener el control no lo hacía evidente. Asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas y apartándose de su camino para tomar su lugar, la multitud de chicos comenzó a aullar y a tomar espacio en el círculo alrededor de la fogata.

Juliet miró a Newt una última vez, tenía esa mirada de curiosidad que el resto de los habitantes tenía, como la de un niño a la que su madre le contaba una historia para dormir. Le sonrió, algo que le dio valor para colocarse en el centro del lugar y no escapar.

Amelia le susurró algo al oído y enseguida se paró en la posición adecuada.

El silencio reinó.

 _Hold my hand  
oh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_

 _Hold my hand  
oh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down_

Juliet golpeó el suelo en un ruido sordo, la voz de Amelia resonó sobre el silencio. Con el golpe de sus palmas continuó el ritmo y Amelia comenzó a moverse ante la mirada perdida de los habitantes.

 _If you get sleep or if you get none  
The cock's gonna call in the morning, baby  
Check the cupboard for your daddy's gun  
Red sun rises like an early warning_

Juliet la acompaño en el coro apenas haciendo eco a su voz rasposa. Las sombras bailaron sobre el rostro de Amelia y su cabello se mecía con la brisa. Aquella no era una canción de cuna, no era una canción de amor, era una advertencia.

 _The Lord's gonna come for your first born son  
His hair's on fire and his heart is burning  
So go to the river where the water runs  
Wash him deep where the tides are turning_

Algunos retrocedieron, la figura de Amelia se movía en las sobras, el brillo de la fogata iluminando su expresión sombría. Juliet siguió aplaudiendo al son del ritmo, cerrando los ojos. Sabía como terminaba la canción.

 _And if you fall  
If you fall_

 _Hold my hand!  
oh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_

 _Hold my hand  
oh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down_

 _a long way_ _ **down**_

Nadie aplaudió. Amelia se miró satisfecha y sin titubear se inclinó en una reverencia para luego despedirse de ellos y desearles buena noche. Jaló a Juliet de ahí y caminaron hasta la habitación de Nick ante las miradas estupefactas de los chicos.

Sutíl, pensó Juliet.

No escuchó más risas el resto de la noche.

* * *

¡Hola! realmente me gustaría saber sus comentarios sobre la historia, pero sobre todo muchas gracias por leer (:


	7. A little Wicked

**A LI TTL E WI CK ED**

 _"A little wicked," that's what he calls me_

 _Cause that's what I am, that's what I am_

El Claro estaba en silencio.

El fuego apagado, el sonido del viento y el sol apareciendo como un manto rosado acompañó a Juliet hasta la cabaña de los médicos.

La noche anterior se había dormido con un enorme hueco en el estómago después de su presentación estelar, sin decir respuestas o aclaraciones, solamente un perverso canto y la desolación del mismo. Afortunadamente, sus correctas predicciones le permitieron moverse hasta su lugar de trabajo con sigilo y tranquilidad, aunque algo le decía que les tendrían algo de temor después del espectáculo.

Al entrar, se encontró con Jeff durmiendo en una bolsa de dormir en el suelo bastante compuesto pero Clint no corrió con la misma suerte; Tenía una mano en el rostro, la ropa a medias y se encontraba sobre una de las camillas con una pierna de fuera. Negó con la cabeza, algunas de las chicas hacía lo mismo y con consecuencias muy parecidas, pero su equipo médico siempre estaba dispuesto a primera hora de la mañana para trabajar.

Miró a Jeff, tenía la apariencia de un chico de 14 años mientras dormía, demasiado joven para estar entre ellos. Sonrió con desgano, decidiendo ocupar su mente y tiempo en cosas que la necesitaban: Las cajas de medicamentos.

Sus manos estaban terminando de acomodar las últimas provisiones cuando alguien más entró a la tienda a tropezones. El chico Asiático que la había incitado a cantar se aferró con su vida a la tela que hacía de puerta en el lugar y la miró suplicantemente, tomando con su mano libre su cabeza y tratando de enfocarla.

—¿Está alguno de los Docs vivos?

Juliet lanzó una mirada inocente a los chicos durmientes.

—Probablemente. Pero no están conscientes ahora.

—Shuck… tengo que salir a correr y mi miertera cabeza me va a estallar—le dijo, revelando un hematoma sobre su costado izquierdo. Juliet se alertó y guiándolo con cuidado a una camilla vacía lo sentó para examinarlo.

—¿Te caíste? —preguntó, tocando levemente el moretón de su frente. El chico que quejó, apartando su mano— Parece que alguien te usó como saco para golpear.

—Ese miertero Gally, hizo trampa en el círculo. Estaba mucho más ahí que aquí, si me entiendes…—le dijo, su aliento también olía un poco a Alcohol— Estoy seguro que le di su merecido.

—Entonces también lo tendré por aquí en un rato—murmuró, concentrada. Tomó una linterna y la pasó sobre los ojos del corredor— no tiene ni un día de venir.

—Es casi su segundo hogar—Apartó la linterna, Juliet movió sus dedos frente a y sus ojos la siguieron— ¿me besarás también?

—No lo creo, parece que sólo fue el impacto—le dijo, sin inmutarse—¿Te lo contó?

—Lo escuché de Clint cuando ya estaba pasado, Gally jamás diría que una chica a la que le tenía miedo tuvo que besarlo como a un bebé para callarlo—soltó una risita, Juliet se movió a remojar un pañuelo en agua.

—¿Miedo? —murmuró, bajando la mirada. Apretó ligeramente el paño húmedo sobre la frente del chico.

—Si, muchos les tenían miedo. Yo nunca lo tuve, tu amiga era demasiado bonita para tenerle miedo—La miró, con una sonrisa— ¿Sabes si Sun hee…?

—Oh no, no vamos a meternos en ese territorio—le dijo, soltando pequeñas risas— te lo advierto desde ahora, no quieres llegar ahí.

Minho no dijo nada, cambiando su rostro a uno serio.

—Anoche pareció que trataban de maldecirnos, sin ofender—habló, haciendo que su piel se erizara— fue muy impresionante, a todos se les fue la Klonk por la borda, pero me dio la impresión de que no era una canción sobre ir un día al lago.

Juliet remojó el pañuelo en el agua otra vez.

—tal vez eso hacíamos.

Minho se quedó en silencio, mirando el suelo sucio y respirando.

Al siguiente segundo, ya estaba riendo a carcajadas.

Juliet también sonrió.

—Si que son divertidas, me gusta— Juliet colocó el pañuelo en su piel— Actitud antes de que te coman vivo, respeto eso.

—Eso cree Amelia, yo no quería cantar.

—Pero fue increíble, tétrico y tenebroso, pero increíble.

Las mejillas se le calentaron y Minho volvió a reír, aquello había despertado a Clint de su coma y a Jeff. Examinó de nuevo a su paciente y apartó algo de su cabello de la frente.

—Minho

—¿Qué?

—Hoy no vas a correr.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Amelia dejó la última porción de alimento de los animales a un lado, limpiando el sudor e su frente con el dorso de su muñeca lanzando un gran suspiro. Su trabajo estaba casi terminado, aunque el líder de su sección seguía dormido en algún lugar. Los pobres animales morirían de hambre si no hubiera nadie que los cuidara.

Suspiró de nuevo, se lo había ganado a pulso.

Sus manos eran buenas con la tierra, podía hacer crecer lo que quisiera, pero su trabajo soñado tardaría en llegar a ella después de haber intimidado a Nick con sus palabras. Había valido la pena, pero el costo era un poco incómodo.

—y pensar que ustedes son más productivas que 50 _shanks_ en un año.

La voz de Alby le hizo saltar, empujando el balde de comida en el proceso. No estaba acostumbrada a las voces masculinas y el corazón se le había ido a la garganta. El chico la miró apenado para luego recoger el desastre.

—Disculpa, no quise…

—Está bien, yo lo hago—le respondió, seca en sus palabras. Alby se incorporó, y esperó pacientemente a que terminara.

—Creo que hemos entendido el punto que querían marcar anoche—le dijo, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Amelia lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Bien—le susurró, apartando un poco de su cabello que caía sobre su rostro— ustedes pidieron una canción, les dimos una.

El chico resopló.

—Mira, sólo vine a disculparme en nombre de Nick—se cruzó de brazos, respirando tranquilamente— sabía que no estaban cómodas, y ellos pueden ser algo intimidantes, pero no nos gusta que entre nosotros existan malentendidos. Ustedes tienen su lugar.

Amelia miró a las cabras acorraladas en la madera. Lucían tranquilas y lo bastante rellenas para ser sacrificadas.

—¿Pueden asegurarnos que ninguno intentará lastimarnos?

—Ellos no…-

—Si la respuesta no es un "Si" rotundo, Alby, entonces no puedes pedirnos bajar la guardia—Amelia suspiró, dejando de lado el alimento— lamento ofenderlos, pero entiendo su situación. Solamente estamos dejando en claro que no estamos aquí para que puedan hacer lo que quieran de nosotras.

Alby repasó el suelo, en silencio.

—No es algo personal, yo sé que nos comprendes—le dijo, sonriéndole— escogimos estar aquí por voluntad, pero eso no significa que no sintamos miedo a lo desconocido.

—Tener miedo nos hace humanos—le contestó, Amelia asintió complacida.

—Estamos marcando territorio, queremos que nos vean como iguales—comenzaron a caminar a fuera de la granja, con un paso lento— y si eso significa ahuyentarlos, entonces lo hacemos.

—Lo único que quiero evitar son peleas innecesarias—le dijo, negando con la cabeza— Podrían entender diferentes mensajes y las cosas se saldrían de control.

—nunca empezamos ninguna pelea, pero podemos terminarlas—le sonrió, Alby juntó sus cejas en una expresión confundida—hablando de peleas, realmente me gustaría trabajar en el los campos, ¡Puedo ser muy últil!

—¿Nick te colocó en la granja?

—…Si

—Entonces no puedo hacer nada—soltó una risa, Amelia resopló— pero fue un buen intento.

—desperdician mi conocimiento—dijo, en broma.

—Si no mal interpreté las palabras de Nick, el dijo que ustedes podían hacer de todo—Amelia se encogió de hombros— además, no quieren un trato especial. Te tocará cuando Nick lo diga.

— _Touche_ …

Caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser un aglomeramiento de chicos en la cabaña de los Docs. Alby lanzó una mirada interrogante a Amelia, quien sólo se limitó a levantar las manos defensivamente y apresuraron el paso hasta el lugar. Ahí, Juliet los recibió con las manos ocupadas en un chico que tenía un hombro dislocado mientras Jeff y Clint atendían a otros más por golpes en el cuerpo. El resto de los chicos parecía solamente observar como trabajaban.

Alby lanzó una mirada amenazante que provocó que los chicos sobrantes se dispersaran farfullando. Minho estaba en una de las camillas con un pañuelo en la cara, pero lucía lo bastante sonriente como para saludarlos. Juliet le dijo al chico en una voz tranquila que respirara profundamente.

—No me digas—le dijo Alby al chico encamillado— ¿Son los de ayer?

—Cuando recuperaron la conciencia se dieron cuenta que estaban hechos klonk—apuntó al pobre chico en las manos de Juliet— éste llegó llorando.

—¡Minho! —se quejó la chica.

—Debemos decirle a Gally que deje de traer a los demás por su título—le dijo Clint, quien vendaba la mano de otro habitante.

—Esto va a doler—Susurró Juliet. El chico que estaba en sus manos no traía la camisa y su hombro izquierdo resaltaba. No dudó en posar sus manos sobre su brazo y preparar la posición en la que debía realizar el movimiento. Minho contrajo el rostro en una expresión e dolor.

En una cuenta silenciosa, la chica colocó el hombro en su lugar.

—¡Julie! No los hagas trizas tan rápido—dijo Amelia, cubriendo sus ojos. Juliet la ignoró y le indicó a Jeff que le pasara un trapo húmedo.

—vas a tener que descansar por lo menos una semana—le dijo al chico, éste asintió frenéticamente mientras unas gotas de sudor le caían por el rostro. Clint lo ayudó a incorporarse y a vendarle de manera adecuada.

—Me alegra ver que alguien si está conforme con su trabajo—dijo Alby, Amelia rodó la mirada.

—No tanto, ellos pudieron evitarlo—la atención de Juliet se dirigió a Minho— ¿Verdad?

—Oye, yo luché por tu honor.

Juliet sonrió

—Parece que ustedes dos ya se entienden—les dijo el segundo al mando. Minho alzó el pañuelo húmedo de su rostro y dejó mostrar su lesión.

—Ella me salvó, casi me mata en el proceso, pero esos son daños menores— Juliet bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Amelia soltó una carcajada.

—¿Es normal ese juego de lastimarse entre ustedes cuando celebran? ¿O sólo fue una ocasión especial?—dijo Juliet. Alby alzó una ceja y miró a Minho.

—¿Qué le hiciste a la chica?

—¿Yo? Ella vino así, Shank. Las mas calladas…

La cortina de la cabaña se levantó.

De ella, Newt se acercó cojeando sobre sus muletas, para encontrar a todas las caras observándolo. Repasó su mirada en todos, nervioso.

El aire se volvió pesado.

—uh…¿Es un mal momento?

Juliet se dio cuenta que tanto Alby como Minho dejaron de sonreír; Era como si la presencia de Newt los hiciese sombríos, y que en un segundo, trataban de volver a su estado normal como si aquel fragmento de tristeza en su rostro no hubiese sucedido.

Amelia tomó del hombro a Alby y le pidió que la acompañara afuera.

—¿Lo usual? —le preguntó Clint, Newt asintió batiendo su cabello rubio y saludando tímidamente a Juliet, quien le correspondió de la misma manera. Minho apretó la boca, tratando de evitar prestarle atención al chico recién llegado.

Lo colocó en una camilla y con mucho cuidado le ayudó a subirse.

Juliet limpió sus manos sobre su overol.

—Todo parece ir…bien—murmuró Clint. Minho se levantó abruptamente de su lugar y tambaleó cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—hey, Minho—le dijo Juliet, sujetándolo del hombro. El corredor la empujó y salió del lugar caminando a rápidamente. La chica lo observó en silencio, consternada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Apenas unos segundos estaba riendo con ella y de momento la hacía a un lado.

Jeff se colocó a su lado y con gestos le dijo que no era nada.

—Juliet

La voz de Clint la sacó de sus pensamientos y Minho. Le indicó con su mano que se acercara, aunque la cara de New estaba partida entre el dolor y la advertencia de que no lo hiciera.

—No sé si estas de acuerdo, pero ella podría examinarla—le dijo al chico, el cual estaba encogido en su lugar—Una segunda vista por alguien que no sea Jeff o yo.

Juliet se acercó como se lo habían pedido.

—Ya has dicho que no podré correr, estoy bien con eso—le siseó Newt, claramente enojado. A Juliet se le hizo un hueco en el estómago, ¿No poder correr? ¿A caso Newt era un corredor?

El chico no la miraba a los ojos.

—Pero necesitas terapia para volver a caminar, Juliet tal vez sabría algo…

—¡Estoy bien! Tú lo has dicho—alzó la voz, la chica retrocedió con miedo. Newt intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero su pierna no estaba vendada. Juliet frunció el ceño, ese chico no se pararía por nada del mundo.

—Sé algunos ejercicios de rehabilitación—les dijo, colocándose seriamente en la conversación— he tratado con fracturas antes.

—¿Crees poder reparar esto? —le dijo Newt con un tono doloroso. Señaló su pierna, claramente dañada por la lesión— sólo vine para que me dieras lo de siempre Clint, no ha que la chica me viera como si fuera un animal lastimado…

—Newt…

—Esa es tu decisión—le dijo Juliet, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho. Newt la miró detrás de su cabello rubio— La respeto. Nadie te obligará a recibir atención que no quieras.

—Julie…—dijo Jeff.

—Cuando quieras tener esa rehabilitación, espero poder estar aquí para ayudarte—le dijo, con el nudo en la garganta— esperaré a que estés preparado.

Se dio la media vuelta; Supuso que el chico quería que los ignorara todo el tiempo que estuvo sentado en esa camilla durante la tarde y eso hizo.

Eso quiso hacer.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por agregar a favoritos!

realmente me gustaría leer sus comentarios.


	8. I dare you

**I DA RE Y OU**

 _I've been a romantic for so long_

 _All I've ever had are love songs_

Newt imaginó que la chica lo odiaría.

Si, aquello debía ser lo mejor, pues no volvió a hablarle desde ese momento en su última visita a la cabaña de los Docs. Ni cuando se cruzaban o su mirada recaía en ella, Juliet lo evitaba como el deseaba que lo hiciera. Aquello era un alivio para su cuerpo, ¿Por qué? no lo sabía pero mientras la chica no le hablase sus nervios no se disparaban.

El asunto de que sus compañeras no volvían lo mantenía al pendiente. Nick lucía cada hora del día más preocupado que la anterior, pues los días de la semana pasaban lentamente y no traían noticias.

Dos días sucedieron y los Docs no querían que la chica dejara de trabajar con ellos.

Había escuchado a Clint discutir con Nick sobre que ella no necesitaba probar otro trabajo, pero que ellas habían insistido en ayudar en lo que se pudiera. Ese día trabajaba con los constructores por primera vez.

Algo en su estómago le pesó.

La historia que Clint les había contado le extrañó, pues Gally no hacía más que entretenerse en lo suyo aunque en un principio estaba completamente en contra de ellas. No las miraba, no les hablaba y mucho menos salía a relucir su brillante personalidad, lo cual ya era un gran punto a su favor. Sin embargo, el trabajo de los constructores era pesado, bajo el rayo del sol y con muchos otros chicos que no eran Jeff y Clint.

Newt habló con Nick.

Se sentía incómodo, pero tenía que decirle lo que pensaba, aunque no tenía derecho de opinar por ellas. Encontró que Zart, el líder de los jardineros, opinaba igual que él aunque el líder los barrió con la misma frase que había estado escuchando desde que llegaron.

—Ellas lo han pedido así.

Pero Juliet era tan _frágil_ , _pequeña_ … si un chico como él no pudo físicamente con un trabajo como ese, una chica de su tamaño...

La encontró más seria y dispuesta que nunca. Gally la recibió como a todo Shank de su grupo y los demás constructores se sintieron afortunados.

Gally no lucía tan huraño como trataba a los usuales _Greenies_ , pero si la había mandado a hacer trabajo pesado, aunque era supervisada por otros. Los constructores estaban encantados (claro, habían hablado de ella y su amiga desde el primer día como si fuesen comida) por lo que no despegaban la vista de ella.

Para su poca suerte, la chica vestía siempre con un overol holgado que Zart amablemente le había regalado y las camisetas gigantes de Nick, aunque aquello no le quitaba ni un poco lo adorable que se veía sumergida en ropas de chico; Amarraba su corto cabello con una pañoleta roja para sostenerlo y eso la hacía distinguirse entre los Shanks. Siempre trabajadora, siempre moviéndose ocupada, Juliet ignoraba las miradas que la perseguían por el Claro de los chicos que, a pesar de su vestimenta, les atraía su feminidad.

Gally estaba feliz, al fin había alguien en el Claro que _respetaba_ su autoridad.

Amelia lo atrapó observándola fijamente en el campo, apenas la habían movido de lugar.

Esa chica era tan silenciosa que estuvo a punto de gritan varias veces por no sentirla a sus espaldas, aunque nunca compartía palabras con él, seguramente por que Juliet debió haberle dicho algo.

O sencillamente no le agradaba.

Arrodillada a unos pasos de él y quitando la maleza, Amelia le levantó una ceja esperando una explicación. Sus ojos azules no eran nada reconfortantes y menos en la situación en la que estaba. Newt tocó nerviosamente su cuello, como si su mirara le quemara.

—¿viendo algo interesante? —le preguntó, volviendo a su labor de limpiar la tierra. Newt sintió la garganta secársele en el instante.

—Tu amiga estaba cargando cosas pesadas—le dijo, intentando también volver a su trabajo—pensé que podrían caérsele.

—oh, no te preocupes—dijo ella, cavando profundo— Julie sabe cuando decir que necesita ayuda. Mira, ya lo ha hecho.

La chica le apuntó hacia donde su vista estaba fijada y Jacob, un constructor, ya estaba cargando las pesadas maderas mientras Juliet le hablaba. El calor comenzó a subir por el cuello de Newt.

—Si la sigues mirando así, le perforarás la frente—Amelia sonrió, apartando con su antebrazo la tierra de su rostro. El chico instintivamente alejó su rostro del paisaje y volvió a la tierra— ¿Problemas para socializar?

—No, no…he hablado con Juliet—murmuró, sus mejillas ardían; Las manos le temblaban, la respiración era corta.

—Entonces, seguramente eres ese chico que le gritó en la cabaña—Newt alzó su cabeza como relámpago— eh, tranquilo. No ha dicho nombres y te has puesto el saco solo.

—…No le grité—murmuró para si mismo. Amelia soltó una risa.

—Mira, no tienes por qué aislarte por eso, Juliet entendió cada palabra que le dijiste ese día—le dijo tranquila. El sudor bajaba por la frente de Newt.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Claro, si es la razón de tu lesión la que te preocupa—tiró de la planta aferrada al suelo, con ambas manos— Me dijo: " _quiere espacio, le voy a dar espacio_ " y ¡bum! Pidió que la cambiaran de lugar.

La quijada de Newt se desencajó apenas.

—Esa chica sería la última en juzgar lo que te pasó—continuó, la planta estaba por desprenderse— o hacerte preguntas sobre _por qué_ pasó. A ella sólo le interesa el ahora.

—¿Cómo supiste que era eso? —le preguntó, avergonzado.

—Usualmente son así, las personas que sufren por accidentes trágicos—le contestó, seria. Su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás una vez que la planta se desprendió—no estoy asumiendo nada, ni quiero saberlo ahora. Si quieres hablar con ella, hazlo. Minho ya nos contó casi toda tu vida de todos modos.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijo? —preguntó, sospechoso.

—que son buenos amigos—le sonrió, apartando el sudor de su cara— habla de ti como si no hubiera mañana, creo que tiene un lado suave, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho.

Newt sonrió apenas, pero fue algo que no había logrado hacer de corazón desde hacía mucho. Amelia continuó su trabajo, pero Newt miró de nuevo a Juliet y su sonrisa cayó, la chica seguía trabajando bajo el rayo del sol y sin aparentemente notarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Juliet se sentó sola.

A pesar de la insistencia de los constructores (quienes por cierto, eran chicos muy agradables) en quedarse en su mesa, les prometió que el siguiente día sería el día. Deseaba estar sola con sus alimento para procesar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas y lo último que deseaba era entablar conversación con alguien.

La noche había caído de nuevo.

Sin noticias de Aibileen, su corazón se retorcía con miedo. ¿Podría volver a ver a sus amigas? ¿los chicos se cansarían de ellas en algún punto? Eran tan amables… pero esa sensación de miedo no se iba de sus huesos, como una advertencia desde sus entrañas que no se iría hasta que sucediera algo. Cuidó conscientemente su apariencia para trabajar cómodamente y no llamar la atención, algo de lo que se sentía realmente orgullosa.

A pesar de todo, la cocina de Sartén era lo bastante buena para hacerla calmar y olvidarse por un segundo que estaba pasando. Su cena le devolvió la fuerza que había perdido cargado maderas y dirigiéndolas al nuevo lugar que construían para las chicas que vendrían, si aquello era posible…

Clint y Jeff no estaban contentos, pero les prometió volver cuando fuese necesario.

Su mirada estaba concentrada en el plato, tanto, que no pudo notar la figura que estaba esperando frente a ella, acallando pacientemente a que la notara. Newt estaba parado frente a ella, los hombros algo encorvados y relamiéndose los labios nerviosamente.

Ella se enderezó, sorprendida.

Newt tenía una lesión de la que no quería hablar.

Notó por su voz, su manera de contarle a Clint, que no le gustaba para nada tener que hablar de su historia. Decidió no presionarlo, pero ahora estaba intentando sentarse frente a ella y no supo qué hacer.

O qué estaba pasando.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —le preguntó, como un deyabú. Juliet asintió tímidamente y el chico se colocó frente a ella con su plato de comida. Lucía mejor, mucho más limpio y tranquilo, algo más compuesto de lo que lo había visto desde que llegaron.

El silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos.

No tenía idea si debía dirigirle la palabra o seguiría enojado, lo menos que quería era tener a un chico enojado en su mesa. Sus labios se quedaron sellados.

—lamento lo de la última vez—le dijo acercándose a ella y susurrando— realmente, lo lamento. Fui un _Slinthead_ por asustarte.

Juliet lo miró, el chico lucía apenado.

—Querías ayudarme y lo arruiné—volvió a susurrar, su voz profunda se agudizó un segundo. Su acento era mucho más pronunciado que le hacía cosquillas— perdón, Juliet.

—No arruinaste nada—le respondió, con la misma suavidad en la voz, como si compartieran un secreto. Newt alzó la mirada hacia ella— cuando estés preparado para continuar lo intentaremos.

Ella sonrió, y el corazón de Newt se fue a su garganta. Lo sentía, palpitaba con fuerza que parecía querer escapar de su cuerpo.

Sus manos sudaban, las sentía temblar.

—no tenías que cambiarte por mi.

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó, confundida. Newt comenzó a sentir mucho calor.

—A-Amelia me dijo que cambiaste de trabajo por mi—dijo, sus manos jugaban con los cubiertos en la comida. Juliet alzó una ceja.

—oh, no lo he hecho por eso—le respondió con una media sonrisa. Picó su comida y la metió a su boca— Nick me preguntó si podía construir un lugar para el resto que vendrá.

Los labios del chico se volvieron una línea recta, pudo escuchar la risa de Amelia a la distancia. Sus hombros se liberaron del peso, pero la cara se le puso tan colorada como a un jalapeño. Juliet posó apenas sus dedos sobre su mano y eso lo hizo volver a la realidad como un relámpago.

—Si eso te preocupaba, no renuncié—apartó un mechó de cabello castaño que salía de su pañoleta roja— volveré como Doc cuando vengan más chicas a ayudarnos, Petra es increíblemente rápida para éstas cosas.

Su rostro también estaba rosado, aún sobre su piel morena. Newt pudo ver sus largas pestañas oscuras y el aspecto inocente que le daba a sus ojos, algo que ningún chico poseía; Su rostro era pequeño, sus pómulos altos, lo labios llenos y el cuello largo. Era una maldita chica y era tan bonita como se veía de lejos.

— _¡Julie!_

La voz de Minho lo sacó de su ensoñación. Apartó su mano sobre la mesa y escondió la poca vergüenza que le quedaba en el cuerpo cuando el corredor regresó de su día y, aún en el calor del ejercicio, se sentó junto a ella. Hombro con hombro, Minho le sonrió y apoyó sus alimentos en la mesa, para mirar a Newt con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo, felicidad.

—Así que, es un miertero milagro verte aquí—le dijo, con sus usuales palabras sarcásticas— ya me había cansado de decirle a Juliet lo aburrido que eras, se me estaban acabando las historias.

—tu fuiste el que comenzó a hablar—dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Pero nunca dijeron que me detuviera—Minho se metió un gran bocado— ¿Qué tal tu primer día con Gally?

—Fue bueno, más amable de lo que dijeron—dijo Juliet si importancia—todos lo fueron.

—claro _shank_ , ellos querían impresionarte—Minho limpió con el dorso de su mano su boca— pueden ser algo idiotas, pero saben que no deben comportarse como animales frente a una dama.

Juliet sonrió incrédula, Minho asintió con seguridad. El corazón de Newt ya latía normalmente.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la chica con genuina intriga. Minho rodó los ojos como si aquello fuera tan sencillo.

—No dudo que alguno, al menos alguno de ellos quiera genuinamente ser un buen sujeto pero la mayoría lo ha hecho para que tengas una buena impresión—tomó otro bocado de su comida— yo que tu tendría cuidado con quien me hago amistades, ¿verdad, Newt?

El chico en cuestión reaccionó al instante, sobresaltado por la atención. Juliet lo miraba con algo de temor y no quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—Lo mejor sería que siempre estuvieras a la vista, nunca solos—sintió que lo arruinaba, Juliet abrió los ojos sorprendida— Es una medida de prevención, Juliet, Minho tiene razón.

—¡ajá!

—Pero…—balbuceó ella.

—Somos adolescentes, y créeme que cuando digo que hay chicos muy trastornados por el lugar y las hormonas, no estoy mintiendo—Minho lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, muchas cabezas bajaron— conozco a mi gente.

—uh…—la chica apretó ambas manos, sus hombros subían y bajaban por su respiración agitada. Newt comenzó a notar su ansiedad creciendo.

—no te preocupes—le dijo sin pensar, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos sin evadirla— no voy a estar muy lejos de ti, y si alguno de esos shanks te molesta, lo ahuyentaré por ti.

—Ah, tenemos un voluntario—Minho sonrió con satisfacción, como si todo hubiera sido un plan trazado a la perfección—mientras Newt esté contigo creo que puedo correr el laberinto en paz.

—no tenías por qué preocuparte por mi—le dijo Juliet con vergüenza en el rostro. Brillaba aún más con el sonrojo en su rostro, pero una sonrisa juguetona lo acompañaba.

—¿Qué clase de amigo crees que soy, larcha? —Dijo Minho. A Newt le sorprendió lo calmado que el corredor se veía, lo alegre también. No habían pasado tantos días, pero el ambiente entre ellos era bastante sólido.

—No creí que fuéramos amigos—dijo ella.

—ahora estoy ofendido—le dijo dramáticamente. Newt soltó una risa entre labios que hizo a los otros dos voltearlo a ver.

—¿Qué? Tienes que admitir Minho…es difícil volverse tu amigo—dijo, la cara del corredor se encendió como una vela y golpeó su pecho.

—claro, deberías sentirte agradecida—Juliet soltó una carcajada, Newt sintió sus labios curvearse—soy muy selectivo con mis amigos.

—me siento honrada—le dijo, inclinando su cabeza en una reverencia que Minho no pudo soportar y también comenzó a reír.

Eran ellos, los tres junto en una sola mesa y Newt sintió que nadie más podía atravesar esa burbuja que los rodeaba, como si el mundo exterior no importara y eso los volviera especiales.

Acompañó a Juliet hasta su habitación, su amiga ya estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de Nick y ella se despidió rápidamente de él antes de cerrarle la puerta. No hablaron, no continuaron riendo, pero estaban cómodos en su silencio que antes era pesado.

Newt suspiró, había hecho todo lo que se prometió no hacer pero su pecho se sentía pesado y lleno. Se sintió en paz.

Se acostó por primera vez sin pensar que todo estaba mal.

Y durmió.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerme! realmente me gustaría escuchar sus comentarios (:


End file.
